


Commander Erwin's Second Persuasion: An AU Continuation of Ilse's Notebook

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Hange, Awkward Hugs, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin doubts Hange, Ex-criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief, Guilt, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Hange centric, Hange is a new Section Commander, Hange's Squad isn't complete yet but will be, Ilse's Notebook Sequel AU, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mama Hange Zoë, Mikenana headcanon, Mission to capture Titans, PTSD, References past LGBT relationships, Regretful Levi, Rejection, Sadness, Side plot is the begginings of Levihan, Squad Levi are new, Stuborness, Trauma, Weird crushes, What if Erwin said no to Hange?, What if?, growing friendship, multi chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I began writing this ages ago and only just got back into it. Updates will probably not be daily XD<br/>Continues as a two parter from Ilse's Notebook- Erwin changes his decision, fearing the huge death toll. Hange seems to have given up, but a certain newly appointed Captain believes in her and starts to help her. Ignoring her initial confusion, Hange confronts Erwin. Is Erwin right not to trust the new Section Commander/Squad Leader? Why is Levi helping Hange, especially considering the events that took place no more than two months ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As my summary says I started this ages ago. I'm only on Chapter Four, but I have the story planned out. This is Hange centric, and centers around Hange fighting for her right to experiment on Titans. I'm glad that Hange is shown than more than a woman who's life revolves around Titans- not that that actually isn't interesting of course, its to help Humanity, how interesting does it have to be???? But I'm a bit sad that we don't get to see her show other emotions in the Anime so far (apart from that awesome preview of Season 2 with her and Pastor Dick...I mean Nick!) So I thought this is another way :)  
> I hope you all enjoy this.

Papers were all over his desk: Hange was angry, her glasses were lopsided and her eyes glowing with passion. Commander Erwin was equally intense, his brow furrowed as he stared her down. His steely glare was so intimadating that any cadet would have been reduced to tears. However, Hange was a newly appointed Section Commander, and a brave, defiant young woman of just twenty two.  
Yes, there was passion in her eyes. Passionate fury.  
"You said you wouldn't go back on your decision!"  
"That was before. Its too risky."  
"Risk taking is all we've ever done, Erwin. You said-"  
"I know what I said. I'm going back on it."  
"But-"  
"Hange. There will be too much bloodshed and too many lives lost. Besides, what could we possibly discover by capturing the enemy and bringing it into our territory?" Calming down, Erwin spoke softly to Hange, who was looking down stubbornly, refusing to face him.  
"I'm sorry Hange. It's too dangerous."  
"More dangerous than what we do already? The last ever person to experiment on Titans found their only weak spot through experimentation." She replied defiantly.  
"My answer is no. I herby forbid you to experiment on Titans. Is that clear?"  
She looked at him and he could swear her eyes were slightly teary, her open mouthed frown was ready to emit a loud, heartbreaking sob in the fashion of an adorable child not getting her way.   
Then her expression turned to one of silently brewing anger.  
"I understand very well, Sir." She spat sarcastically. "My sincerest apologies for disturbing you, Commander."  
She stormed out of Erwin's office only to crash into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Hange snapped, not bothering to open her eyes for fear that she would seriously twist the arm of the brat who collided with her.  
"I suggest you take your own advice." came the hostile reply of Levi.  
Hange glanced down at the shorter male in his ever pristine uniform, wearing the same bored expression she saw everyday. Everyday since two months ago, but still.  
"Whatever." She mumbled as Hange glided past him without a second glance.  
Commander Erwin had stood upon hearing the commotion, and to restrain Hange if she was going to hit Levi. Luckily, she hadn't.  
"Levi. come in."  
"Don't worry, old man. I won't act like a brat. Unlike four Eyes." Levi droned, loud enough for Hange to hear. She hesitated in walking away, and didn't know whether to burst in Commander Erwin's now closed door and slap Levi, or the Commander himself.  
Instead, she walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a few mistakes. Erwin's name is pronounced Irvin, but spelt the way everyone uses it, including Isayama. Ironically, the person who told me also said that Hange was 22 in canon in the series, but I found out on Tumblr that she's only a few years younger than Levi. So because this is still five-four years before the canon narrative, I decided to put Hange as 22 here and not 18.
> 
> Hopefully I can get around to posting a new chapter soon :D  
> Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama


	2. Group talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Squad, Mike, Nanaba and Hange have a chat.  
> Everything goes well until dinner. Or will it pick up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, college really drains you.  
> But I will be more active on AO3 now, especially since I got my laptop back :)  
> Enjoy!

The day after, Levi's New Squad and Mike and Nanaba (Only Levi and Mike had a full Squad- the rest of his Squad were ill- and she only had Moblit, who was off running an errand) were all in Hange's office, talking about the events of the night before. Of course, Hange got along with all of them so she invited them to her room after training that day. Even Oluo came; Hange was really surprised. Then again, his words didn't surprise her.

"He was bound to say n- Petra, cut that out!" He complained as his smaller, very cute companion elbowed him in the ribs. One of the few who did, she respected and admired Hange. Just because she was incredibly enthusiastic didn't mean Petra didn't like her either- why would she be there if she didn't? Someone had to keep Oluo in check.  
Complaining about her pointy elbows, and just avoiding biting his tongue as Hange shut the door to keep Erwin from spying- she was a bit convinced (and paranoid) that he had it out for her- Oluo then muttered.  
"But it wasn't fair anyway." 

"No, Petra," Hange sighed as she walked back to her desk, propping her head up with her hand and a bored look on her face.  
"He's right. I should have seen this coming."  
"Still, the Commander approved of this ten days ago- what changed?" Gunter said, Mike contining.  
"Yeah, I mean, all due respect to Erwin, but being hesitant isn't a good idea. I respect whatever decision he makes, but he already proved that he trusts you."  
This earned a shake of the head from Hange.  
"I don't believe he properly does- I've not even been here a year yet, Mike."  
Nanaba spoke up, backing up her Squad Leader.  
"Why bother giving you a chance if he doesn't, though?"  
She and Hange hadn't spoken much since she was one the newer recruits before Levi, but Nanaba was one of the sweetest and most mature young women she had ever met. When they did talk- even if it was just a rushed hello- they got along so well, and she knew Mike even before she started training.  
Mike recently let slip that they were good friends from the same village, but Nanaba joined later because she had confidence issues. Ironically, on the expedition that caused Levi to lose his friends, she bravely led some of her fellow trainees and Mike of course back to HQ in a storm that the Titans made even worse. Most of those Titans were killed by Nanaba skillfully and all on her own.  
She was also handpicked, like most of Levi's Squad. They quickly dashed rumours that he assigned her because of their past together. The other newer Scouts were intimidated by Mike, and Nanaba was a little shocked: Mike had unintentionally intimidated them.

Hange was about to answer- no, more like praise the girl on how she left her not knowing what to say, which was a rarity, and giving her hope- when the bell for dinner sounded. The window was open, and Hange's office was next to the kitchen, so Mike could easily smell what the food was.  
He groaned.  
"Its the 'special' stew."  
The rest groaned, complaining that the cooking was really bad- unfortunately, all the good food was rationed for Wall Sina. Even Oluo said that Nanaba could cook a lot better than those 'sexist pigs'- a sentence that made Nanaba blush and smile to herself shyly.  
Then they all began piling out of Hange's office, in hopes of avoiding the long line.

"Its special all right." Petra grumbled to them all. "Specially terrible!" She then noticed her fellow Squadmates in front of her and caught up with them.  
"Not so fast, I want to avoid the line!"  
"We all do, Petra dear." Oluo winked and Petra scoffed, though Gunter and Erd saw something that made them laugh.  
"Ooh, Petra's blushing!" Erd laughed while Gunther wolf whistled. Surprisingly, Oluo was silent- maybe in shock- until he added even though he knew he irresistible, it wasn't polite to wolf whistle a lady.

The remaining three chuckled as they saw Petra trying not to be embarrassed and at the same time, deny it as the other boys teased her, and talk among the older trio turned to training as they walked into the hall.

A few seconds later, they saw Commander Erwin, to whom Hange grimaced at.  
"Act your age, not your shoe size." Mike muttered before he walked over, chatting to him. Nanaba had joined Levi's Squad, and they were all chatting fondly.  
The busy crowd made Hange suddenly self-conscious; she wasn't very popular in training and she still got some funny/disgusted looks. Plus her closest friend, Rico Brzenska, was not in the Scouts.  
Hange was always known as the 'crazy scientist person' since some people still could not tell whether she was male or female- a fact that amused her depending on her mood. If she was happy, she found it hilarious. If she was sad, she felt even more insecure.

"Will you move? Some of us are trying to get some so-called food, Four Eyes." A familar, male, grumpy voice said from behind her.


	3. Hange and Levi's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ended with a cliffhanger of Levi interrupting Hange's thoughts, and the grumpy anti-social Captain offers to sit with her.
> 
> "Everyone's bound to act like a brat sooner or later, considering how shit life is." Levi exclaimed, Hange looking at him and knowing what he was talking about. However, she didn't want to mention it- she knew that if she did mention the tragic topic, he'd stop talking to her altogether. Nothing was harsher than silence, and Hange didn't want him to feel alone.
> 
> "Boredom isn't an excuse to leave someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, college keeps me away from here. Enjoy!

Hange looked down at Levi. She didn't know whether to feel surprised that he spoke to her, or ashamed of how she behaved yesterday. She moved in the short line, not wanting to hold up the line.  
"I'm very sorry for yesterd-" She started to say to him as she picked up the tray, but he cut her off.  
"Don't."  
Times like those, Hnage wished he wasn't so blunt.  
"But I-"  
"Don't mention it. Everyone's bound to act like a brat sooner or later, considering how shit life is." Levi exclaimed, Hange looking at him and knowing what he was talking about. However, she didn't want to mention it- she knew that if she did mention the tragic topic, he'd stop talking to her altogether. Nothing was harsher than silence, and Hange didn't want him to feel alone.

"You can apoligise for not talking to me earlier by joining me for lunch." He said awkwardly and in a way that he was trying to get the words out but they weren't coming out naturally, saying the last part with a sigh.  
If his intention was to shock the scientist, the he succeeded. She nervously grinned.  
"You're in a talkative mood today." She replied.  
"Say any more of that small talk, and I'll have that watered down crap so you'll starve." Levi retorted while gesturing subtly that she was in front of the line.  
As soon as she stepped forward, a bowl was given to her, and watery brown liquid with little bits of vegetables were poured into it with a splat. Hange tried not to grimace as the unappealing smell met her nostrils.  
Instantly seeing an empty table at the back, she walked to it. Technically this was her first time she and Levi were having a conversation, since the other few times it was with Farlan and Isabel, but now they were gone, it was the two of them. She was nervous to say the least; Hange wasn't expecting pleasantries from him and she knew Levi was harsh.

Speaking of Levi, the short man walked to the table and placed down his bowl carelessly.  
"If the moustached dog's girlfriend wasn't so good at slaughtering Titans, she could definetly be the main chef here. She's a much better cook than that overfed pig." Levi complained as he sat down. He scowled upon seeing the cutlery as Hange took her first spoonful, reluctantly gulping the tasteless mess.  
"The cutlery's not even clean. How disgusting."  
"No kidding," she commented as she scooped up more of the liquid with her spoon.  
"I'm no cook but I'm sure brown liquid isn't food. In fact, this isn't even food- more like liquidized shit if it was edible, just a few shades lighter." she added, and Levi made a noise that sounded to her a bit like a laugh, although she wasn't entirely sure.

"So why'd you invite me over?" Hange asked, spooning more 'watered down crap' into her mouth.  
Levi sighed, which showed his obvious reluctance to speak, but told her anyway.  
"Being sociable." He flatly stated, and instantly she knew he was thinking of Farlan. No one could really think of Farlan without Isabel creeping into their mind either.  
Without thinking, she blurted out.  
"Trying to."  
It was supposed to be light-hearted in an attempt to lift his spirits- like that would ever happen- but she felt it didn't quite across as that.  
"Tch," he said instead, either not driven to anger or just lacking the effort to snap at her.  
"Sounds like me." He continued.  
Hange smiled a small smile, glad that they were interacting.

"Erwin said no- I heard you screeching at him."  
That was the last thing Hange wanted bought up in any conversation.  
"Okay. I know you mind me ranting, but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm aware you might not listen." She started.  
Levi's nod as he ate some more 'food' was the only indication he gave.   
Hange then launched into a long rant about how unfair Erwin was acting. Of course, the Titan experiments she wanted to conduct.

"I also want to see if they all have limits to sunlight," Hange babbled nearly forty minutes later. "I mean, that Titan we found last week- Ilse's Notebook contained the information that he could talk- he seemed to be active at night. No offence, but if you hadn't killed it, we could've discovered about its origins..."  
She trailed off. Hange looked at Levi. He was looking at her as if he was bored, but that was how he always looked, and his bowl was empty.

"First Titans, now bowls? You get obsessed over the weirdest shit."  
Her nerves came back as he spoke.  
"You're...finished and you're still here."  
Levi raised his eyebrow as he folded his arms.  
"Trying to get rid of me?"  
"Oh, um no, I'm not! Its just that...what I was saying was boring, wasn't it?" Then she very nervously laughed. "Or do you know find this stuff interesting too?!?" She joked.  
"Wishful thinking, and you're smart enough to know that."  
'Did he jus...compliment me?' she thought, before ignoring her thought.  
"You're saying you're here because you actually want to be." She started in confusion. Then shook her head slightly.  
"I've talked to you in the past and you've left me before. What's changed?"  
Levi finished inspecting his spoon, and looked at her.  
"I think its time I stopped that. Being bored isn't an excuse to leave someone." His last sentence was softer than the rest, sending Hange more confusion and fascination with this strange man.   
"Like I said, I'm being sociable." He added, possibly sensing the awkwardness and as if he was the shy one now.  
She didn't care if he saw her smile grow wider. Oddly, she felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know she's grumpy, and Levi seems like he hates her what with the 'oh, she's such a brat' line at the end XD but their friendship (and other feelings) shall grow in time...


End file.
